


Amalgame

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-05
Updated: 2001-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Another lil chat (among other things) between Doggett and Mulder. Spoiler for the 8th season up to Vienen.





	Amalgame

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Amalgame by Neige

Title: Amalgame  
Author: Neige  
Date: 7/17/01  
Fandom: XF  
Pairing: M/D  
Rating: Uhm. R, I guess..whatever.  
Status: It follows my story "Better Than Ice Cream" but it's not a sequel and it doesn't pick right up after this fic so you don't have to read it to understand this one. It picks up several days after "Better than Ice Cream", Mulder and Doggett had been enjoying each other.  
Archive: Slashing Mulder Archive and anywhere else, just ask me.  
Feedback: Highly appreciated,   
Disclaimers: You know the drill.  
Summary: Another lil chat (among other things) between Doggett and Mulder. Spoiler for the 8th season up to Vienen.

* * *

Amalgame

The air was still damp with the humidity of the hot summer day, contrasting with the now cool wind blowing through the open window. Doggett was slightly bouncing between sleep and consciousness, appreciating the soft whisper of the wind on his sweaty skin. His reverie was abruptly cut short by a sharp blow to his ribs.

"Ow. Watch out, Mulder. You woke me up, 'was sleeping." he grumbled, displeased to be disturbed from his contemplation.

"You weren't sleeping. You snore when you sleep." A warm voice answered almost methodically.

Doggett turned his head to be able to see the face of the dark form spread across the bed beside him. Mulder was laying on his stomach, his left cheek laying on the pillow and all of his body entangled in the sheets, one leg dangling and bouncing loosely on one side of the bed; all signs of heavy insomnia.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep"

"I kind of figured that." Doggett smirked, suddenly noticing the incredible heat coming from the other's man body. Mulder was a living furnace. "Want me to tell you a bedtime story?" Doggett added, trying to sound serious but not completely able to hide the amusement in his voice. His last remark was rewarded by another rough blow to his ribs.

"Nah, I'm sure you couldn't tell the Cinderella story as I prefer it"

Doggett smiled and closed his eyes again, feeling the urgent call of sleep claiming him. Mulder abruptly turned around on his back sighing heavily; making sure Doggett couldn't miss the drama of his situation. With a jump that almost made the other man fall off the bed, Mulder sat up, positioning himself to get up. Before he could go any further, an iron hand encircled his wrist tightly.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I am going to the living room."

"Oh no. You won't go to sleep on that filthy couch, you stay here."

To put some emphasis on his words, Doggett strongly pulled Mulder's arm toward him, making him fell back on the bed ungracefully.

"What do you have against my couch? It has been my faithful companion for at least the past 8 years."

"Yeah, maybe too faithful." Doggett grinned, releasing the wrist. He remembered well the collection of porn tapes he had found in Mulder's living room when he had searched the apartment. Doggett settled once again to sleep, trying to ignore the fact that the younger man had nestled his body tightly against his own. He was so close that he could feel him breathe in his ear, making shivers go down his spine. Agile fingers found their way up his naked chest to play mercilessly with one nipple.

"Mulder, if you haven't noticed, I am trying to sleep. Some of us still have a job to do ya know." Doggett stared at the clock on the bedside table that mocked him with bright red numbers. 3 AM. Damn.

Mulder answered the taunt by burying his face under the sheets and replacing his fingers with his tongue, encircling the erect nipple. Before Doggett had time to know what hit him, Mulder removed his mouth from the nipple and leveled his body on top of the other man's to have better access to the other nipple.

"Does this mean I am not allowed to sleep when you can't?"

Mulder's head snapped up from under the covers and two huge eyes, obviously not sleepy, stared back at him. He laid his chin on the other's man chest and licked his lips.

"This is a tough question. let me think about it."

Doggett faked a groan of annoyance and wrapped his arms around the younger man's body, pressing it against his.

"I don't think I can do this again." He sighed.

Mulder ignored him and buried is head back under the covers, pressing his cheek down Doggett's torso to his stomach. He caressed the soft skin and marveled at the twitching muscles and trembling skin. Doggett's stomach was flat and just muscular enough to contract and shudder excessively during an orgasm, waving like a furious ocean. That was something Mulder found absolutely enthralling, especially when we was positioned to have the best view of it. He nibbled gently on the soft skin next to the navel, feeling the sheets lifting over his head, clutched tightly in Doggett's hands.

"Mulder." Doggett hissed, trying to stop himself from thrusting upwards, his cock tightening the thin fabric of his boxer short and brushing slightly under Mulder's chin. Before he could stop himself, he heard himself asked : "Are you the father of Scully's baby?"

The question was clear to Mulder even through the pounding in his ears and the noise of crumpled sheets. He stopped his ministrations and pulled the sheets away abruptly to look at Doggett, who was staring at him wide eyed, mouth slightly open, like the question had escaped from a hidden part of his soul he never realized he possessed.

"What?" Mulder croaked. The sheets were clinging to his sweaty body like a nightmarish prison.

"I.I'd like to know." Doggett had been shocked at first by the question that dared to flow from his lips, but now he just felt anger. Everyone hid information from him, acting like he was unworthy from such grace. He always learnt the secrets when it was too late, when the holy trinity of Mulder-Scully-Skinner needed his help.

"What is this, Mulder? What's gonna happen when the baby is born? Fuck, what is going on?"

Mulder stayed silent for several seconds, barely blinking, his thoughts rushing through his brain in an incredibly confused whirl. Doggett moved upwards, pushing Mulder off slightly so he could sit with his back against the headboard. He glanced at Mulder who was seating himself crossed legged by his side, his face completely still and the pale light coming from the window enhancing it to an unreadable alabaster vision.

"Will you answer me dammit!" The wind was now rather unpleasant on his skin, making every hair of his body stand on end.

"John." Mulder sighed, tilting his head to one side to be able to catch a glimpse of Doggett's clear blue eyes. "Scully asked me to donate my sperm for her baby but we thought the insemination didn't work out."

"So did you try the good old fashioned way??" Doggett had a feeling he shouldn't be talking about those things in respect of Scully's privacy but he was just so damn fed up.

"No."

"Are you gonna go to her when the baby is born?" Doggett hated the jealousy in his voice but was unable to stop it.

Mulder shifted nervously and bit his lower lip, his eyes fixed on an invisible point just beside Doggett's head. Doggett groaned.

"Wrong answer, Mulder." He got up angrily, yanking the sheets so brusquely off his body that Mulder almost slipped and fell on the floor. Doggett quickly made his way to the kitchen, ignoring Mulder's soothing protests. 'Seems he won't sleep at all tonight. Fuck and double-Fuck.' He yanked the fridge's door open that protested pitifully to his uncharacteristic behavior, and rummaged through its content.

"John, listen to me. I am not going to go to Scully."

Doggett glanced angrily at Mulder, keeping his steadying grip on the fridge's door. The artificial coldness of the engine weirdly made him feel better and get a grip on his thoughts. The younger man was standing stiffly by the counter, looking incredibly sexy yet awkward in loose pajamas bottoms but nothing else, his bare feet unsteadily planted on the immaculately tiled floor.

"And I am supposed to believe you? Shit, I guess I shouldn't have expected otherwise. It's not like we agreed to commit to each other or something."

Doggett shifted his attention back to the content of the fridge, feeling it must be pretty stupid to give the cold eyes to half of a ham in the middle of a fight with your lover.

"Please John." Mulder walked toward him, leaning against the open fridge. Doggett finally tore his eyes away from the suspicious content of Mulder's fridge and looked at Mulder. His eyes were shimmering from the cold light of the fridge and his lips were parted in a silent plea.

"Please John. Don't ask me to know what is going to happen after the baby is born. I have no idea. I am so scared of the implications of Scully's pregnancy and I also fear I won't be able to protect her.I wasn't there for most of it." He paused; searching the older man's eyes for a sign of understanding. He extended his hand slowly and traced the shape of Doggett's bottom lip with a tentative finger. "We can face the events together?"

Doggett sighed; knowing it was probably the only thing he'd get from Mulder and it wasn't so bad after all. He nodded back at the younger man, capturing the fluttering hand with his own.

"Now would you mind closing my fridge?" Mulder grinned mockingly, all too aware of the effects of the cold on Doggett's nipples, making them stand out in an irresistible way.

"Do you have anything that still has its original colors in there?" Doggett had noticed the piece of ham had a distinctive green shade in some places.

Mulder thought about that for a moment and leaned closer to Doggett's, wrapping an arm around his torso. He felt the cold air of the fridge hitting his back and evaporating around them.

"Just some ice cream.."

FIN

  
Archived: November 02, 2001 


End file.
